VIVIO'S QUEST FOR UNDERSTANDING!
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: Vivio is growing up. She has questions about… things. Finally, the day Nanoha and Fate have dreaded has arrived. Can they answer the difficult things Vivio asks?
1. Sexuality

A/N: I've been having random thoughts as to the StrikerS-era of my 2814 line of fics, and this sort of evolved from them…

Sorry it's really short.

...

VIVIO'S QUEST FOR UNDERSTANDING!

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha does not belong to me. I'm making no money off this.

...

"Nanoha-mama…" Vivio asked during one rare dinner when she had both her mothers at home. "What does 'straight' mean?"

The next five minutes were consumed by giving Fate the Heimlich Maneuver as she proceeded to choke on her last bite.

"W-why do you ask, Vivio-chan?" Fate finally sputtered out after she finally managed to get it down right.

Vivio frowned in that cute thinking way she has. "Well, I asked Corona and Lio why they'd don't have two mamas, and they said that it's because their mamas are straight. So I was wondering what 'straight' meant, because Einhart-chan asked me if I was straight, but I couldn't tell her because I didn't know what straight meant, and she got all embarrassed and left, and so now I'm asking because it seemed like the question was really important to her."

Nanoha tried to recall where Einhart lived.

_Nanoha, you are _not_ going over to that girl and threatening her, _Fate warned.

_But Fate-chan…! _Nanoha whined.

_**I'll **__do that._

"Mama?" Vivio asked.

The two mothers shared a look, and Vivio blinked in confusion as they played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors. Fate lost.

"Well, you see, Vivio-chan," Fate tried. "Sometimes, when a girl meets a boy, she comes to really like the boy."

"Oh!" Vivio said. "I get it! You mean like I like Zaffy?"

"No, not like that," Fate explained patiently, already planning what she would do to Einhart for putting her in this position. "Stronger than that. She comes to really, _really_ like him. The way I like Nanoha-chan. Or the way Subaru-chan likes Tea. She comes to care for him very much, falling in love with him."

Vivio stared. "What? Being straight means you like a… a boy _that_ much? That's… that's so weird! It sounds really unnatural!"

The next five minutes were consumed by patting Nanoha on the back for nearly choking on her glass of water and wiping up the mess.

"N-now dear, don't say that," Nanoha said. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with being straight. Why, your grandparents are straight, your uncle Kyouya is straight, your aunt Miyuki is straight, Your uncle Chrono and Aunt Amy are straight… there's really nothing wrong with it!"

Vivio frowned doubtfully. "Still… it just seems so weird. To think people actually _do_ that…" she shuddered.

"Now, none of that, young lady!" Nanoha said, wagging her finger admonishingly. "I won't allow you to go around thinking like that. I'll have you know that even _I_ used to be straight."

Vivio stared at her mother in wide-eyed shock, as if Nanoha had just admitted to serving her hamsters for dinner. "M-mama!-?"

Nanoha nodded. "It's true! Until I was fourteen, I was straight! I even dated you uncle Yuuno for a while! So I don't want you picking up this bad habit of looking down on straight people Vivio-chan! It's not nice!"

Vivio looked down in shame. "Yes, Nanoha-mama…"

Fate clamped her hands. "Well, I'm glad all that's over. Who wants ice-cream?"

...

Einhart Stratos blinked in confusion as she opened the door to where she lived. "Fate-san? Why are you here? And why are you wearing your barrier jacket?"

Fate smiled grimly, gripping Bardiche. "Stratos-san, we need to talk…"

...

**- END!**

...

A/N: To be fair, I like Einhart. Unfortunately, I like the_** A's**_ era more than _**StrikerS**_ and after…

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


	2. Biology

A/N: Since people mentioned the Birds and the Bees…

...

VIVIO'S QUEST FOR UNDERSTANDING!

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 2: Biology

Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha does not belong to me. I'm making no money off this.

...

"Thank you for coming, Takamachi-San," the school principal, Mrs. Lassard said. "I realize you have many, many, many demands on your time."

"Oh, it's all right principal," Namoha said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Frankly, I'm not sure," the principal said. "But you see, Vivio submitted something very strange for her biology homework. She mentioned her mother helped her with it, and I thought..."

Nanoha perused the report, and her eyebrows shot up. "I... see. Not to worry principal. I shall take care of this..."

...

Fate and Vivio blinked at Nanoha curiously, wondering why they'd been called. The brunette seemed both amused and exasperated by something.

"Right," Nanoha said. "Vivio, why did you tell your teacher babies come from test tubes?"

Vivio looked confused. "Because they _do_. Isn't that right, Fate-mama?"

Fate nodded. "Yes. You see, Nanoha, when a mother is very lonely, she takes a test tube and—"

Nanoha raised an amused hand. "Let me stop you right there Fate-chan..." she said.

_One biology lesson, several hours and a fainting spell later..._

"—and that's how babies are really made," Nanoha finished, putting down the banana and doughnut.

Fate stared woodenly ahead, eyes glazed. Vivio sat the same way. Neither blinked.

Nanoha frowned. "Girls?" she called, waving a hand in front of their faces, and snapped her fingers. No resonse. Sighing, she pulled out one of the magazines she'd used in the presentation to… er, "read the articles", turning it sideways and unfolding the flap as she tilted her head to be able to read them better.

_Eventually..._

"Straight-people reproduction is so weird," Vivio finally said. "Test tubes make more sense."

"How did mother manage to dislike me after Alicia put her through _that_?-!" Fate exclaimed, unable to comprehend.

Nanoha sighed, and wondered if she should have taken up Hayate's offer to explain this...

...

**- ****END!**

...

A/N: More Takamachi-family misconception silliness!

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


	3. Gender Roles

A/N: I wasn't planning on a third, but the idea was too good to pass up…

BTW, _Uzumaki Harry_ now has a trope page. Please support it by adding tropes!

...

VIVIO'S QUEST FOR UNDERSTANDING

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 3: "Gender Roles" or "Vivio Learns How To Cook"

Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha does not belong to me. I'm making no money off this.

...

Vivio looked at the results of her career assessment test, feeling strangely hollow. For most girls her age, being declared the new champ of the Inter-Middle, having their own religion for all intents and purposes at her back and call, with a loving, supportive family, close friends, and enough raw magical power to qualify her for a limiter unless she actually joined a branch of the TSAB was living the dream. It was a dream considerably sweetened by the results in her hands, which pegged her as having high aptitudes in several fields such as high-energy particle research, applied high-energy magic, professional Strike Artist, Enforcer, Ace Combat Mage… it was literally every little girl's dream, all tied in one neat little package.

So why, despite all this, did she feel strangely unenthused by it all?

She glanced at the other paper in her hands. She had been too embarrassed to get it herself, and had eventually begged Shamal to get it for her, since the older woman could pass it off as being for her son. She'd found a confidante in the other woman, who despite being a military doctor had been into some surprisingly un-feminine things. Vivio had been startled at this revelation. The Belkan Knights and their leader, the classically feminine Queen of the Night Sky, had always seemed to her pillars of womanhood (and in Zaffy's case, manhood). She had this image, one romanticized by the popular media— to whom the old Belkan Wars were less a political and religious sticking point and more of a great setting for adventure shows and dramas and would you people please get over it already— of warrior women who were one with their weapon and were everything one should strive to be. Still, as Shamal had said, those _had_ been wars, and in wars everyone was needed everywhere, and not just where they were 'traditionally' supposed to be, and she had picked up some skills that were both useful and not considered suited for ladies. And she'd found she was good at it, and she had nothing to be ashamed off.

"Tell your parents," Shamal had advised her when she'd given her the paper and Vivio was fretting about how to get both the 'Parents Permission' signature and how to find a way to pay for it. "I'm sure they'll understand. Your Nanoha-mama might be more understanding than you think…"

Vivio wondered if Shamal had been making fun of her. After all, though she did the cooking at home, Nanoha-mama was the most womanly woman Vivio knew. Her dishes were always simple, though delicious, and Vivio figured it was just a remnant from being raised on a magicless backwater like Unadministered World 97. Her Fate-mama, who had had a traditional Mid-Childan upbringing, could barely cook at all except to make tea and coffee, but given how she didn't so much as bat an eye at what Nanoha-mama did, Vivio figured she should be a little more receptive.

Vivio swallowed, and decided to take the plunge. Her parents loved her after all. She knew that, trusted that, had made it the cornerstone of her universe. Still, she couldn't help but feel she might be putting that love to the test…

...

"Okay, sure. I'll sign it after dinner. Just tell me how much you need." So saying, Nanoha went back to eating the food Fate had brought home. Vivio and Fate just stared at her, speechless. She blinked owlishly at them. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Nanoha-chan!" Fate said. "How can you be so casual about something like this?" She turned to her daughter, staring at her like she'd grown a second head, or revealed she was actually an unregistered futanari, which was closer to the reaction Vivio had been expecting. "Vivio-chan, this isn't because I'm away from home all the time, is it?"

Nanoha sighed. "Fate-chan, you _really_ need to work on your self-esteem issues. Not everything is about Vivio rejecting you as her mother. In fact, NOTHING is ever about Vivio rejecting you as her mother."

As Vivio blinked, several of her Fate-mama's weird bouts of depression suddenly making more sense, a blushing Fate retorted, "Nanoha-chan! Don't treat this subject so lightly!" She turned back to Vivio with worry-filled eyes. "Vivio-chan! Why would you want to go to such a class?" The incomprehension in her mothers' eyes made Vivio want to squirm.

Nanoha blinked, looking back and forth between them with confusion. "Fate-chan? What's wrong? It's just a cooking class."

_Just a cooking class. _Life was so unexpected. The mama she'd expected to make the most fuss seemed to think nothing of it, while the mama she thought would be supportive was… well, making a big fuss.

"'Just a cooking class'?" Fate repeated, sounding as surprised as Vivio felt. At Nonoha's still-befuddled look, she apparently realized there'd be no help there, and turned back to Vivio. "Vivio-chan, I realize I'm not home a lot, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. You don't have to do this to get my attention."

Vivio took a deep breath. "I'm not doing this for that, Fate-mama. I… I want to learn how to cook!"

Nanoha held up a finger, still looking lost. "I feel I'm missing important context here…"

Fate sighed. "Nanoha, I know you were raised differently on Earth, but on Mid-Childa, cooking is something _men_ do. It's unbecoming for women to do something so masculine."

"It… is?" Nanoha said, blinking slowly.

Fate nodded. "Women are supposed to do things like high-energy particle research, win Strike Arts Championships, things like that. Men do archaeology, library sciences, cooking... You know, guy things."

Nanoha stared… and stared… and stared…

The next half hour was spent trying to keep Nanoha from asphyxiating as she laughed herself sick.

...

She had, at the last minute, chickened out.

"Now, you can come home any time you want, Vivio-chan," Fate said to her gently. "You don't have to push yourself. We'll understand."

Nanoha looked as she had whenever this subject came up ever since Vivio had announced her intentions: desperately trying to keep from breaking out into maniacal laughter. Both members of her family felt slightly affronted by this, feeling she was mocking them. "Fate-chan, it's going to be all right. The worse that can happen is a grease fire, maybe a first degree burn, or a small cut from one of the knives. And Kris here will see to it that doesn't happen, won't you Kris?"

The little Device on Vivio's shoulder saluted. In deference to the fact that Vivio was in disguise, the usual rabbit shell had been exchanged for a suitably masculine turtle. In deference to the fact he was still Vivio's, it was still soft plush, usable as a pillow.

Vivio herself was quite cleverly disguised as a boy. At least, she felt she was. Her long blonde hair was all hidden under a large, bag-like cap with a little feather-shaped badge pinned just above the brim. A pair of goggles hung around her neck, partially to obscure the fact she had no bump on her throat. Yuuno had recommended it, along with the rest of her outfit. The shoes and fingerless gloves were plain and unisex enough, but the blue cape and mantle were definitely boy fashions, along with the matching cape-tie broaches and apron. The rest of her outfit was pretty plain by boy standards, though Yuuno had lent her some of his old belts and belt pouches, and even Vivio, who claimed ignorance as to the strange intricacies of male fashions that made it unacceptable to wear white after Effort Day, could tell they were on the plain side, almost girly. Then again, her uncle Yuuno _was_ a bit on the feminine side…

As Vivio looked around the class at all the boys in their more worn but more fashionable hats, coats, capes, mantles, vests, waistcoats, aprons, and lace-trimmed shirts, all chatting and comparing their haircuts and manicures, she wondered if she'd be able to pull this off. She sighed. She just wanted to learn how to cook, darn it! Why did things have to be so complicated?

...

Vivio had planned to leave as soon as class was over. The less contact she had with people in class, the less likely she'd be found out. Her personality, however, wasn't the kind to coldly shoulder away people who made friendly overtures towards her, and all the boys had been very friendly. They'd said very nice things about her outfit despite the fact even Vivio was wiling to acknowledge it probably looked like she was trying too hard to look 'in'. They'd called Kris 'cool', and commented about the excellence of his stitching and the fluffiness of the material. They'd invited her out to tea and cake, and she'd listened attentively as they talked about the summer catalogue and what the star of the latest spy thriller movie was wearing.

Being a boy, Vivio decided, was a lot of work.

...

"-— so after the next class, we're going out for manicures," Vivio finished telling Yuuno. She looked at her fingernails and sighed. "I don't really see the point of manicures, though. I mean, it's just going to get scuffed up when we're practicing Strike Arts!"

Yuuno smothered the urge to laugh maniacally, something he and Nanoha had been coaching each other on a lot recently. "Well, it's not really something meant to last," Yuuno said. "It mostly about the psychological effect. Sometimes it's nice to be pampered, and while it lasts, you have to admit it _does_ look good."

Vivio still looked at her nails skeptically. "I guess… still, all the money boys _waste_ on stuff like this! Nails and scarves and capes and hats and whips and the latest teacup designs... Okay, I understand the teacups, they're pretty nice, but still..."

Yuuno patted her reassuringly. "Well, understanding the teacups is the first step," he said.

Vivio looked at him sideways. "Uncle Yuuno, do _you_ get manicures?"

"Sometimes," Yuuno admitted. "I'm getting one later with a friend, in fact. But with me, it's mainly because I need to keep my fingers neat. Just a trim and maybe a polish, that's all. I need to keep them from getting caught on things." He showed Vivio his fingers, as if to demonstrate. For her part, she couldn't see why he thought he'd need it. They looked pretty clean to her. Still, best not to say so…

"By the way," Yuuno said. "Did you happen to bring that summer catalogue? I need a new cape and whip…"

...

**- END!**

...

A/N: for those who don't get the joke, this is an EXTREME parody of how gender roles seemed to be reversed in the Nanoha-verse, with Acceptable Feminine Goals starting at 'Ace TSAB Captain' and going up from there, while the boys *cough*Yuuno*cough* have increasingly non-action roles that in another shonen series would be pushed on a female character.

Let us just, for the sake of humor and the space of this one chapter, pretend Fate can't cook, shall we?

Semi-canon manga anthologies had shown that Fate has self-esteem issues regarding her closeness to Vivio. Check out the various Nanofate translations for more info...

Also, the reason Yuuno has such a girly haircut is because he IS a bit feminine, what with all the combat…

...

_**EPILOGUE**_

...

Yuuno was midway through his manicure when his friend finally arrived. "Hey," he greeted. "You're late."

"Sorry," Nanoha said, voice mildly deeper and masculine under the spell she'd mastered long ago to disguise it. "It's exam season. There was more paperwork than usual." She expertly flicked her cape over the back of the chair of the stylist's station and held out her had for her usual stylist. Her hair was hidden under hair large, floppy hat. "So, what's new?"

Hey, she _was_ an Earth girl, after all…

...

Please review, C&C welcome. Again, _Uzumaki Harry_ now has a trope page. Please support it by adding tropes!

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


	4. Outside Demographic Fans

A/N: building on last time's gender-role inversion premise…

For maximum fun, one needs to be a Nanoha fan and a Brony to get this, but even if you aren't, I think enough of the humor translates well. Just think of what the uninitiated would think of you being a fan of Nanoha and you'll be in the right ballpark.

...

VIVIO'S QUEST FOR UNDERSTANDING

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 4: "Gender Roles 2" or "Vivio Learns About Outside Demographic Fans"

Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha does not belong to me. I'm making no money off this.

...

The spread was subtle…

"Hey… have you seen this show?"

"Show?"

"This show! 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'! You have _got_ to see this show, it's so good!"

"Eh? Isn't that show for little boys?"

"Yeah, but it's great, it's great!"

...

The show spread. In many homes, many adults stared at their video screens and had some variation of the following revelation:

"There's no way I should be watching a little boy's show…"

"…"

"But it's so awesome…!"

...

Eventually… it struck close to home.

...

Vivio proudly put down the last dish on the table. "There," she said, looking around proudly. A good half of the dishes on the table was something she made, courtesy of what she'd learned in cooking class, with the rest being uncle Yuuno and Zafira-kun's cooking, and in one case Tea's take-out. One dish was even Shamal-made, and was perfectly edible. She really didn't get why people joked Shamal couldn't cook. She made wonderful flambé! While boys could be pretty inscrutable— she still didn't get their obsession with clothes— the masculine art of cooking was something she comprehended quite well. "Everyone, dinner's ready!"

Families dinner at the Yagami household was an extended-family occasion. Chrono and his family couldn't make it, but Yuuno had been in town, as had Subaru and Teana, and they, along with the Vivio and her mamas, had converged on the Yagami house.

As people trooped to the dining room, exclaiming over the wonderful food, Hayate frowned, glancing upward. "What's wrong?" Vivio asked.

"Signum isn't answering telepathy," Hayate said. "I've been calling her down for dinner… this isn't usually like her. She's been acting weird this last few weeks…"

Vivio, who hadn't really learned the contextual significance of 'acting weird' yet and wanted everyone to be able to enjoy her food, began to dash upstairs. "I'll call her," she said helpfully, heading for the room Signum shared with Shamal. She opened, the door, calling, "Signum-san, time for din—"

The words died in her throat as she stared.

Everyone looked up at the sudden, female scream that echoed from upstairs.

"_Vivio, close the door, close the door!"_

_"W-what is that?-! I don't see… I don't even…! Wha…!"_

_"Vivio, shut the door!"_

"Vivio?-!" Fate cried in alarmed motherly concern, running out of the room as fast as humanly possible short of magic. In no time, she was at a shell-shocked Vivio's side, who stood at Signum's open door, just staring. "Vivio, what is…" Words died for her too. Dimly, she heard people coming up behind her, too shocked at the sight before her.

Signum, wearing a shirt that read "This shirt is now 20 percent cooler!" was frantically trying to block the video screen at her desk and mute the speakers at the same time and failing at both as music about the Art of the Dress played. "I can explain!" Signum said as Agito tried to hide behind a dark navy plastic unicorn with wings. "I CAN EXPLAIN!"

...

Signum, veteran of more battles than most people had time to have a lifetime in, shifted nervously in her chair. On the table, in her own little chair, Agito was doing the same.

"Signum… " Hayate said patiently in her 'talking to my children' voice, "is there anything you'd like say?"

"Not particularly," Signum said with an expression that, had it been on anyone else that wasn't Signum, would have been a sullen, childish pout. Agito, who wasn't Signum, _did_ have on a sullen, childish pout.

Vita made a very rude sound with her nose that Vivio had secretly been practicing and never managed to get right. "Are you straight?" she demanded.

"Vita!" Shamal exclaimed, shocked.

That managed to get a glare from Agito. "Of course not! Why does everyone assume that just because someone is a Hoeny that means they're straight!-?"

Vivio blinked. "What's a Hoeny?"

"They're straights, women, like, old women, really flamboyant, who have inappropriate relationships with people in their age group instead of several years their junior and senior, masturbate to scenes from a little boy's cartoon, run around wearing plastic pony ears and unicorn horns on their heads and consider it normal. Some women even cross dress and wear boys clothes to attract young boys to ransom and rape them because they're immature virgins who live in their parent's basement," Teana said helpfully. "There's definitely sexual deviancy involved. It's pretty twisted."

Everyone stared at her, Fate glaring. Her hands had been on Vivio's ears even before 'inappropriate', though Vivio still heard some.

"I wear boys clothes," she said, a bit hurt and wondering as to why this was a bad thing.

"Tea!" Subaru cried, aghast. "Don't tell me you actually believe all that!"

"No, I'm just repeating what I heard on the news," Teana said. "They said that Hoenies were also predicted in the Scroll of Realization, and that they were a sign of the end times, marking when the Sankt Kaiser would return to the world and take the faithful onto the Saint's Cradle while the rest burn in the death-filled wasteland that is the lot of the sinful. And Hoenies, apparently."

Vivio paled. "I wouldn't do that!"

"I'm just repeating what they said on Kitsune News," Teana said, absolving herself of responsibility.

Hayate patted Vivio's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, the Saint's Cradle won't be running any time soon…"

Vita stared at Signum, whose eyelid twitched at Teana's recitation. "Signum! Really, can't you masturbate to pictures of Hayate back when she was ten like the rest of us?-!"

"Would you stop using the M word!" Fate cried, panting at the speed she'd put her hands back over Vivio's ears.

"I don't 'clop'!" Signum retorted with cold dignity as she glared at the shorter knight. "I watch the show for the plot! And honestly, I can't believe you actually swallow any of that garbage! Statistically speaking, Honies are actually less likely to be straight than most people in our demographic! And most Honies I know are mature and very experienced at lovemaking!"

"_Will you people stop using those words around Vivio!-?" _Fate cried as she resolved never to let go of Vivio's ears. Vivio sighed and pouted about her dinner getting cold, still wondering what was so bad about cross dressing in boys clothes.

"It's actually a delightful little show with well-rounded characters, excellent plotting, mature issues, and a fun setting," Yuuno volunteered.

"Still…" Shamal said, concerned. "It's not exactly normal, for a grown woman to be so interested in a cartoon made for 8 year-old boys…"

"Why not?-!" Agito demanded. "Characters, plot, issues, what he said! What's for a grown-up not to like?"

"But…" Teana asked. "Aren't you too old for that?"

Signum raised an eyebrow. "Are grown men too old to like a movie about a young girl's action-packed journey from childhood to the ranks of the TSAB?"

"Again with that movie…" Vita groused. "They got my hat wrong!"

"_Everyone!" _Subaru suddenly cried out. "I have a confession to make! I can't let Agito-chan and captain Signum go through this alone anymore! The elements of Harmony won't allow it!" She took two swift steps to stand behind their chairs, putting a hand to her chest. "_**I… AM A HOENY!"**_

Solemnly, Signum stood up turned, and hugged her. They held out this fists.

_**Hoehoof!**_

As the two turned back to the others, Teana stared at Subaru in shock. "But…" she began to babble. "That can't be… Hoenies are straight… the tv talking heads said so… so… Subaru can't be a Hoeny… because Subaru isn't straight… rainbows are straighter than Subaru… but if Subaru's a Hoeny, that means she's straight… but the rainbow… unless it means that Subaru is so straight rainbows have to start following Einsteinian laws and become anti-straight… and I don't even understand what I'm saying anymore…"

"Tea-chan!" Subaru said. "You know me! Yes, I'm a Hoeny! Yes, I'm not straight! And that's okay! There's room for both in the universe! Straight Honies. Not-straight Hoenies! Futa Hoenies! Even male Hoenies!" She held out a hand to Teana. "I know it sounds weird… but I really like this show, and I don't care if it was made for little boys. So would you just… watch one episode with me? Just one.…"

Teana raised a hand hesitantly. "All right… but only because you asked. Just one, okay?"

...

_Half a dozen episodes later…_

"Okay, I'm convinced, this show is awesome," Teana said.

_"Yay! _Welcome to the herd, Tea-chan!" Subaru cried, throwing her arms around the other girl.

"Are there any other episodes?" Hayate asked as Vita asked Signum where she could get her own 20 percent shirt.

"EVERYONE!" Vivio cried. "IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS! MY DINNER'S GOTTEN COLD!"

...

**- To be continued...**

...

A/N: and they all lived happily ever after until the next chapter, except for poor Vivio, whose dinner got cold.

I would like to apologize if my portrayal of straight people was in any way offensive. I have only the highest respect for the straight community and only wish to portray them in a dignified fashion. If my portrayal of heterosexuals offends, then I most sincerely ask for your forgiveness. I did not mean to insinuate that watching My Little Pony makes you straight.

Hoenies. Because Pegasisters doesn't roll off the tongue as well…

It was going to be longer, but… well, I lost motivation. Perhaps in future chapters, if I can't think of anything new to parody…

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
